Shaw High School terminal entries
The Shaw High School terminal entries are a series of entries found on seven terminals in Shaw High School in Fallout 4. Faculty terminal Memo's to Faculty and Staff Memo from Principal Tanner years. Know that each of you has done your part, and I thank you for even the smallest contribution. Because of these events, you may hear rumors of budget increases to our school. While some of these rumors may be true, the increase will probably be minimal and will be allocated to equipment and faciility upgrades. However, I have earmarked a portion of the budget for a faculty/staff mixer this next weekend, from the hours of 6:00 to 6:45, as a token of my appreciation. Good work, and Go Cougars! Principal Tanner }} Memo from Principal Tanner the budget increase. "If it's not broke, don't fix it," as I always say. Go Cougars! Principal Tanner }} Memo from Principal Tanner ONLY this, please cancel all your plans, excuse your class, and leave in a quiet, orderly manner. I will be very busy in my office, adjusting my hair piece, so under no circumstances am I to be notified or bothered. In addition, all students in Mr. Wellborn's History class will be graded on a scale of A to A- instead of the usual A to F. This change is in accordance to recent studies from the district office. And you all know how much I loooooove the district office. I'm an idiot, Principal Butt-toots P.S. Rusty Burton for Homecoming King }} Memo from Principal Tanner events. I find it hard to believe that almost all of you did not realize that the memo was an obvious forgery. Those of you off for most of last week will unfortunately be docked pay for the days you missed. Perhaps this will remind you to be available by phone in off hours. Also, please take a moment to change your password on your terminals, as I have been told that the default one has made the rounds amongst the students. In addition, locks are being added to most doors to increase safety measure. Finally, Mr. Wellborn, Rusty Burton will be absent from your class for the next few weeks. Please have his homework available for him to pick up at the end of each day. Principal Tanner }} Student terminal Rusty's Journal OUT!!! HA! I'm in! Tanner sucks Update Intriguing development My master plan Principal Tanner's terminal Personal Folder Personal Entry August 2076 Potential Student List PRIVATE: Entry October 2076 Personal Entry May 2077 Letter from Superintendent Marcello Memo's to Faculty and Staff Memo from Principal Tanner years. Know that each of you has done your part, and I thank you for even the smallest contribution. Because of these events, you may hear rumors of budget increases to our school. While some of these rumors may be true, the increase will probably be minimal and will be allocated to equipment and faciility upgrades. However, I have earmarked a portion of the budget for a faculty/staff mixer this next weekend, from the hours of 6:00 to 6:45, as a token of my appreciation. Good work, and Go Cougars! Principal Tanner }} Memo from Principal Tanner the budget increase. "If it's not broke, don't fix it," as I always say. Go Cougars! Principal Tanner }} Memo from Principal Tanner ONLY this, please cancel all your plans, excuse your class, and leave in a quiet, orderly manner. I will be very busy in my office, adjusting my hair piece, so under no circumstances am I to be notified or bothered. In addition, all students in Mr. Wellborn's History class will be graded on a scale of A to A- instead of the usual A to F. This change is in accordance to recent studies from the district office. And you all know how much I loooooove the district office. I'm an idiot, Principal Butt-toots P.S. Rusty Burton for Homecoming King }} Memo from Principal Tanner events. I find it hard to believe that almost all of you did not realize that the memo was an obvious forgery. Those of you off for most of last week will unfortunately be docked pay for the days you missed. Perhaps this will remind you to be available by phone in off hours. Also, please take a moment to change your password on your terminals, as I have been told that the default one has made the rounds amongst the students. In addition, locks are being added to most doors to increase safety measure. Finally, Mr. Wellborn, Rusty Burton will be absent from your class for the next few weeks. Please have his homework available for him to pick up at the end of each day. Principal Tanner }} >Remote Door Control Close Door Open Door Book return terminal Return Overdue Books Yes No Spend Tokens (0 tokens) Category:Fallout 4 terminal entries ru:Школа имени Шоу — записи в терминалах uk:Школа імені Шоу — записи в терміналах